Dia (bukan) Pacarku!
by Twelvelight
Summary: Semakin usia bertambah dewasa, mereka harus cepat-cepat mencari pendamping hidup. Contohnya adalah Xi Luhan. Ia ingin menikah, tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mau? Tapi, ia bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih! Lalu ujian dalam hidupnya semakin berat ketika para mantannya mulai mengiriminya undangan pernikahan mereka. "Wow, ini pacarmu, Lu? Tampan sekali!"/"Dia bukan pacarku!"(HUNHAN, BXB)
1. Chapter 1

_06.00AM, Seoul, Korea Selatan._

Burung pipit terdengar merdu ketika mereka berkicau di pagi hari. Tak jarang, mereka mematukkan paruh mereka di jendela setiap rumah hanya sekedar untuk membangunkan mereka dan memberitahu kalau pagi telah tiba.

Xi Luhan adalah satu diantara seribu orang yang berhasil dibangunkan oleh burung pipit yang mematukkan paruh kecilnya pada jendela kamarnya. Sedikit mengucek matanya, ia bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku.

Melirik ke arah kalender duduk di meja nakasnya, pria itu mengernyit saat mendapati lingkaran merah di bulan ini. Ia melangkah mendekati meja nakasnya, lalu meraih kalendernya tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat keterangan dari tanggal yang dibulati itu.

 **Ke-5**

 **Pernikahan Do Kyungsoo dan juga man—Kim Jongin (setidaknya aku harus membawa pasangan) Tuhan, bantu akuT_T**

"THE FUCK!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Dia (bukan) Pacarku!

.

.

Main cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

BXB, _Humu_ , GAY

.

.

.

.

.

 _Twoshoot_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hope you'll like it!_

.

.

.

* * *

Aku benci hidupku.

Itu adalah kalimat ke-15 yang telah ia ucapkan hari ini. Ia terlihat mengenaskan—ini menurutnya, padahal wajah pria itu terlihat normal—dan hampir saja kembali tidur jika Baba-nya dan juga kakak bodohnya tidak memasuki kamarnya untuk membangunkannya dengan paksa.

Ibunya mendelik pada Luhan yang sedang memakai jas formal putihnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah ke-5 kalinya dalam setahun, ia mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pernikahan para mantan kekasihnya. Tentu saja, semua itu bukan masalah yang besar untuk Luhan. Mereka mau menikah, ya menikah saja. Luhan bukan tipikal mantan kekasih yang akan menangis meraung-raung untuk mereka.

Hanya saja, orangtuanya akan memberikan petuah-petuahnya padanya setelah pulang dari acara pernikahan itu. "Xi Luhan, kita akan berangkat bersama ke gereja tempat Kyungsoo menikah. Setidaknya, kau malu kepada dirimu sendiri. Sudah berumur 29, tapi—"

"Bu, aku sudah besar. Nanti pasti ada yang melamarku," Luhan mengambil parfum favoritnya yang berada di laci dengan sekali sentak dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

Ibunya sudah terlihat rapi dengan bajunya, sedangkan ia bahkan masih uring-uringan untuk mencari kekasih bohongan ke pernikahan yang tak lain adalah antara sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya itu.

'Oh, aku benci hidupku.'

Ke-16 kalinya.

"Kami tidak akan berangkat denganmu, jika kau masih lama merias dirimu itu." ancam Ibunya yang terdengar telak di telinganya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Ibunya yang ternyata sedang bersindekap ke arahnya.

Luhan merengek, "Apa maksud Ibu? Lalu aku berangkat dengan siapa? Mobilku masih berada di bengkel, dan tidak mungkin kalau aku memaksakan mobilku itu untuk berjalan di kondisi kritisnya." Ibunya berdecih.

"Diamlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu bodoh meninggalkan putra bungsuku untuk menaiki _taxi_ , buang-buang uang saja." Ibunya merogoh ponselnya yang berada di dompetnya. Lalu menelfon satu kontak dengan nama pria yang tertera di ponselnya.

Melempar senyum, Ibunya langsung meninggalkan Luhan di kamarnya dengan seribu rasa penasaran. Senyum ibunya itu, bukanlah senyum biasa. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik itu.

Luhan sangat yakin untuk itu.

"Firasatku tidak enak. Sangat, **tidak enak."**

.

.

.

Hening.

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat siapa gerangan yang datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini. Ibunya sedang memeluk pria itu dengan penuh kehangatan, sedangkan yang dipeluk sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan.

Sebenarnya, Luhan bisa saja bersikap normal padanya, namun, melihat bagaimana pria itu berpakaian—

Luhan mendelik pada Ibunya, "Ma, _please_ , jangan katakan padaku kalau—"

"Yep!" Ibu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh pria tinggi itu. Lalu menatap anak bungsunya dengan penuh kegembiraan tiada tara.

Ibu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luhan merinding.

"Sehun akan menemani sekaligus menjadi _partner-_ mu ke pernikahan Kyungsoo."

"TIDAK MAU!" bentak Luhan refleks. Membuat Ibunya terkejut, namun tidak dengan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya santai.

Ibu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau itu kenapa, _sih_? Sehun itu PAS sekali menjadi _partner_ -mu, sayang." Luhan menggeleng mendengarnya, "Ibu, apa ibu tidak lihat perbedaan tinggi kami yang sangatlah tidak PAS? Orang-orang pasti akan mengatakan kalau dia adalah paman-paman mesum yang menyukai anak remaja." Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. Sedangkan ibunya menatapnya senang.

"Oh! Kau mengkhawatirkan Sehun? Aw~ _so sweet_ ~" gemas ibunya sembari mencubit kedua pipi anaknya.

Sehun tertawa dalam hati.

Luhan mendelik kepadanya.

Lalu Sehun berjalan ke arah luar rumah, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Membuat ibu dan Luhan panik sekaligus terkejut.

"Kenapa anak itu?"celetuk ibu dengan pandangan ke luar. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu menahu. Dalam hati, ia senang luar biasa, mungkin Sehun merasa sakit hati pada ucapannya, dan dia memutuskan untuk—

"Apa jika seperti ini, aku akan tetap dikira sebagai _paman-paman mesum_ -mu itu?"

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya.

Sedangkan Ibunya menahan jeritannya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menjerit terlalu keras.

 _Sehun..!_

Yap. Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santainya yang ada di mobilnya. Kemeja putih di dalam, dan sweater berwarna hitam pekat membuat aura ketampanannya menguar. Rambutnya ia tata ke atas, membuat dahi putihnya nya terlihat dengan jelas. Orang-orang, baik perempuan ataupun lelaki, pasti akan memusatkan perhatian padanya, karena auranya membuat orang-orang tidak tahan untuk sekedar melihatnya walau sebentar.

 _TAMPAN SEKALI...!_

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HAI HALO HUNHAN SHIPPERS!_

 _Aku tau kok kabar itu:")_

 _Kabar yang itu juga:")_

 _Yang itu apalagi:")_

 _Gue harap, kalian semua tetap mempercayai apa yang kalian percayai! Walaupun Luhan yang bilang sendiri, tetap teguh pada pendirian!_

 _Kayak gue! Wkwkw_

 _Btw,_

 _Ini fanfict twoshoot dengan words maksimal 1k per chapnya!_

 _Tunggu chap terakhirnya yaaap:* luvluvvvvvv:****_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Twelvelight_


	2. Chapter 2 END

.

.

.

.

Twelvelight Present's

.

.

.

Dia (bukan) Pacarku!

.

.

Main cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

.

.

.

BXB, _Humu_ , GAY

.

.

.

.

.

 _Twoshoot (END)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hope you'll like it!_

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka—Luhan dan Sehun—sudah di dalam mobil dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke gereja. Dan ini sudah menit ke-10 semenjak Luhan membungkam mulutnya. Pria cantik itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali untuk sekedar berucap satu-dua kata. Ia hanya memandang ke depan dengan pikiran bercampur aduk. Sedangkan Sehun juga tidak mempersalahkan diamnya pria itu, karena ia juga harus fokus dalam mengendarai mobilnya.

 _Kenapa canggung sekali! Kenapa juga dia diam?! Masa aku yang harus mencari topik?_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

" _Umm_ ," Luhan bergumam. Membuat Sehun meliriknya sebentar, namun kembali memandang ke depan.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa, _sih_? Dan jangan menggigit bibirmu terus seperti itu, Lu." Luhan tersentak, lalu wajahnya memerah. Entah apa yang pria mungil itu pikirkan. Sedangkan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"A-anu.. tadi, pas di rumah.. Ibu membisikkan apa padamu?" tanya Luhan sembari menatap Sehun dari samping. Sehun bergumam, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, sedari tadi, kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?"

Luhan meringis, "Mungkin.. iya." Sehun tertawa.

.

 **Kembali ke 20 menit yang lalu.**

" _Oke, sayang. Sudah jam 8, dan kau harus segera berangkat sekarang dengan Sehun." Ibunya langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan ke depan Sehun. Membuat Luhan bertubrukan langsung dengan dada bidang Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun segera menangkap tubuh Luhan dengan memeluknya._

 _BLUSH_

 _ **Hangat sekali...**_

 _Wajah Luhan mulai dihiasi dengan warna pink lucu, "I-ibu! Sakit," omel Luhan dengan sedikit memincingkan matanya ke arah ibunya. Ibunya malah menatap Luhan menggoda._

" _Oh, ibu kira tidak akan sakit karena kau jatuh tepat di dada Sehun." goda ibunya yang membuat Luhan semakin memerah di telinganya._

" _I-IBU! Jangan bicara seperti i-itu!" Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal. Sehun dan ibunya memandang lucu ke arahnya._

 _Mata ibunya membulat saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, "Oh, sayang! Telingamu merah sekali! Kau—" Luhan dengan cepat membungkam mulut ibunya dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Ibu! Sebaiknya ibu bersiap-siap! Jagan bicara yang macam-macam!" Ibu tertawa keras sekali saat Luhan melepaskan bungkamannya. "Iya, maafkan ibu,"_

" _Ah, ya. Ibu harus bicara sebentar dengan Sehun." Ibunya segera menarik Sehun menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan menatap kesal keduanya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun menatap berbinar ke Ibu._

" _Oh. Baiklah, Bu." ucap Sehun dengan sedikit berbisik. Ibu mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah anaknya berdiri._

 _Ibu mencium pipi Luhan, "Oke. Kalian berdua sana pergi. Ibu akan pergi dengan ayah saja." Ibu langsung naik ke lantai atas. Membuat Luhan menatap punggung ibunya tak percaya._

" _Ibu! Bagaimana bisa aku hanya berdua dengan—"_

" _Pernikahannya akan mulai 20 menit lagi. Kau ingin tetap tinggal atau berangkat denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan raut datarnya._

 _Luhan mengumpat._

" _Baiklah, baik! Ayo cepat!"_

 _Dan Luhan tidak menyadari bagaimana senyum dan tatapan yang Sehun lemparkan padanya dengan penuh arti di belakangnya._

 _._

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." dengan 4 patah kata itu, Sehun membuat amarah Luhan terpancing.

 _Karena kau akan tahu nanti, Lu._

"YA! JAWAB YANG BENAR, ALBINO KURANG AJAR!"

Dan keheningan yang tadinya menyelimuti mobil Sehun, tergantikan dengan suara ledakan Luhan yang tiada tandingannya.

.

.

.

Kedua mempelai telah mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Sekarang, Kyungsoo dan suaminya—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Jongin, mantannya—sudah sah menjadi pasangan hidup sehidup dan semati mereka.

Luhan dapat melihat bagaimana air muka Kyungsoo yang sangat bahagia menatap Jongin. Jongin pun begitu. Melihat kedua orang yang ikut berperan besar dalam hidupnya itu bahagia, membuat Luhan turut merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Bukankah mereka sangat serasi?" celetuk Sehun pada Luhan. Sekedar ingin menghentikan keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti mereka seperti di mobil tadi.

"Ya," ucap Luhan secara tidak sadar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mempelai yang sedang pada sesi foto. "..sangat serasi.." sambungnya lagi. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya dalam. Membuat Luhan juga turut terjebak dalam tatapan itu.

"YA! LUHAN! BERHENTI MENATAP PACARMU DENGAN PENUH CINTA SEPERTI ITU! KYUNGSOO MENUNGGUMU TAHU!" teriak Baekhyun dari atas altar dengan Chanyeol—yang merupakan suaminya—yang berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol meringis di sampingnya.

Pipinya memerah—lagi saat ia menyadari kalau sudah terlalu lama menatap pria di depannya itu.

Luhan tergagap, "A-ah! Sehun, ayo. Kyungsoo menunggu kita untuk memberikan selamat padanya." Sehun tak menjawab, alih-alih, ia langsung mengikuti perginya Luhan yang sedikit berlari menjauh.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Ah! Kukira sahabat perjaka tua-ku tidak akan hadir!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan memukul kepala Kyungsoo, kesal.

Luhan mendelik, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh! Umurku masih 29." Kyungsoo meringis pada pukulan yang Luhan lemparkan pada dahinya, "Dan kau kalah padaku yang masih berumur 28 ini, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum mengerikan ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menatap Luhan hati-hati.

" **Ayo, katakan itu sekali lagi, nak."** Ucap Luhan dengan nada seram yang dibuatnya. Kyungsoo lari dari altar untuk menghindari Luhan yang akan murka itu.

Dan Luhan tentu saja mengikuti arah larinya sahabatnya itu. Membuat semua orang menatap mereka lucu sekaligus geli.

"AH! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU DARI PERJAKA TUA ITU!" teriak Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat Luhan mendidih.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, BONCEL! DAN AKU AKAN PASTIKAN KAU SEMAKIN PENDEK!"

Dan mereka hilang setelah melewati pintu keluar. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang tertawa melihat interaksi mereka yang tidak pandang umur.

"Mereka lucu sekali, bukan?" celetuk seseorang disamping Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit karena terkejut.

Jongin tertawa, " _Dude_ , ya ampun. Kenapa wajahmu ini sangat tidak enak dipandang? Kau diapakan lagi oleh si jelek itu?" Sehun tertawa kecil menanggapi yang Jongin katakan. "Wajahku memang seperti ini, bodoh. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu padamu."

"Hei, aku terlihat tampan sekali hari ini!" ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri.

"Di mataku, kau tetap jelek, _bro_." Ledek Sehun yang membuat Jongin menatapnya kesal. "Aku kasihan sekali pada Luhan nanti kalau dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sisimu. Itu pasti mengesalkan." Celetuk Jongin. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Lihat saja nanti."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun, "Hun, ayo. Semua sudah siap." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu pergi keluar diikuti Chanyeol dan Jongin dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Dimana kau?!"

Luhan menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia hanya mendapati taman yang sudah di hias dengan sangat indah. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi ke sana, tetapi entah magnet apa yang menempel di kakinya yang membuatnya melangkah mendekat untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Matanya terbelalak saat membaca ukiran pada pohon besar, yang bertuliskan:

 **I Love U, Xi Luhan**

"A-apa-apaan ini? Kyungsoo—"

Dan matanya semakin terbelalak kala melihat photocard yang bergelantungan dengan tali yang diikatkan di ranting pohon besar tadi. Ia meraih salah satu dari banyaknya photocard itu dan melihatnya sejenak.

"Ini 'kan aku dan... Sehun?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti. Itu adalah fotonya dan Sehun kala ia menghadiri ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-24.

Apa maksud dari semua ini sebenarnya?

"Kyung—loh? Sehun- _ah_?" Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang berdiri di atas tebaran kelopak bunga mawar. Sehun melemparkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Sedikit membuat Luhan terhenyak pada senyumannya.

"Semenjak kapan kau ada di sini? Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa kau melihatnya—"

"Lu," Luhan tersentak saat kedua tangannya di genggam dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang hangat. Ia berkedip berkali-kali. Sekedar untuk meyakinkan kalau ini bukanlah khayalannya saja.

Sehun mengeluarkan kotak merah beludru berukuran kecil dari saku celananya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" Luhan mengangakan mulutnya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Yah, dia memang sangat menantikan hari ini terjadi.. dengan Sehun tentu saja.

Hanya saja... ini sangat jauh dari bayangannya selama ini.

"Tunggu sebentar," Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun padanya. Lalu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan rasa tidak percaya, "Kau sedang melamarku?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu?" Luhan mendengus, "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa terasa _flat_ sekali, Sehun! Aku ingin dengan kata-kata puitis dengan penuh cinta! Kau ini membosankan sekali!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menahan kekesalannya. Tatapannya memincing.

Sehun tergagap, "A-aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, Lu. Lagipula, apa itu suatu keharusan?" bahu Luhan melorot, "Tidak, _sih_. Tapi 'kan biar terlihat romantis." Ia mencibir.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli dan meraih kotak merah beludru itu. "Tapi ya sudahlah, yang terpenting aku akan menikah sekarang!" ia memakai cincinnya dengan percaya diri. dan merasa senang saat cincin itu pas di tangannya.

Luhan hendak memeluk Sehun, tetapi suara teriakan kesakitan Kyungsoo terdengar dari balik pohon yang lainnya.

"ADUH! SAKIT, JONGIN BODOH!"

"YA! Kalian berisik sekali! Nanti kita ketahuan!" bentak Baekhyun yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Luhan mendelik kesal, "YA! KELUAR KALIAN LINTAH DARAT!"

Tak lama kemudian, semua orang yang bersembunyi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ada banyak orang, ternyata. Dan itu adalah semua para sahabat mereka dan juga ada keluarga dari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ah, mantu idamanku!" dan ini adalah ibu dari Luhan yang berlari ke arah Sehun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Selamat, ya, sayang!" lalu segera memeluk Sehun, dibanding memeluk Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu! Sebenarnya, anakmu ini aku atau Sehun?!" bentak Luhan tak terima. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau anak ibu, sayang." Ini adalah suara dari ibunya Sehun. Luhan memeluknya tak kalah erat. "Ah, ibu adalah ibu asliku dibanding yang di sana." Ibu Sehun tertawa.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu izin untuk menemui sahabatnya. Dan ibu Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Luhan. Kyungsoo berjengit, lalu berbalik saat mendengar Luhan yang memangggilnya. "Oh! Selamat, Lu—AW!" Luhan memukulnya—lagi.

"Dasar boncel kurang ajar! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau hari ini Sehun melamarku!" Kyungsoo meringis. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin tidak membantu Kyungsoo sama sekali. Mereka hanya menatap Kyungsoo perihatin karena Luhan yang seperti ini akan selalu melayangkan pukulannya.

"Nanti namanya bukan kejutan lagi, Lu. Tapi, bukankah kau suka ini? Kau 'kan memang sudah lama menyukai si Oh Sehun itu." muka Luhan yang tadinya memerah marah, sekarang beralih menjadi memerah malu mendengarnya. Pipi dan telinganya bahkan merah dengan tidak tahu malu.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat respon menggelikan Luhan, "YA AMPUN! TELINGANYA MERAH SEKALI! LIHAT ITU! EW!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Luhan mendelik tak suka. "YA! Jangan berteriak, Baek!"

Dan mereka bermain kucing-kucingan lagi.

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa.

Jongin mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Sehun, "Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun, _bro_. Kau mendapatkan Luhan, ya." celetuk Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Wow, 3 tahun? Itu lama sekali." ucapnya takjub.

"Ya.. si Luhan itu bodoh. Ia tidak percaya diri. Dan beranggapan kalau Song Mina adalah kekasih Sehun. Jadi, Sehun juga susah mendekatinya karena Luhan selalu menghindar." Jelas Jongin yang dibenarkan oleh Sehun.

"Song Mina yang anak dari perusahaan kau bekerja itu?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Astaga, anak itu 'kan masih SMP. Luhan berlebihan sekali." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itulah Xi Luhan." ucap Sehun sembari menatap punggung Luhan yang sedang mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan menjewer telinga Baekhyun.

 _Ya,_

 _Itulah Xi Luhan-ku._

 _Pria yang akan selalu kucintai,_

 _Selamanya._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _END_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wkwkw ternyata chap terakhir lebih dari 1k. Wkwk_

 _SAMPAI KETEMU DI CERITA YANG LAINNYA YA GAES_

 _WE LOVE HUNHAN FOREVERRRRR_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Twelvelight_


End file.
